Yamabiko Kurohabaki
Kurohabaki Yamabiko is the youngest son and the heir of Kurohabaki Terumune, leader of the Kurohabaki Clan. Appearance Yamabiko is a grey (sometimes portrayed black) Kai Ken with blue eyes. He has a long scar across his eyes and a small scar on his forehead. Personality He is kind-hearted, brave, loyal to his friends and a good fighter for his age. He is good friends with Orion. Ginga Denesetsu Weed Orion Yamabiko was born in summer as the first biological son of Kurohabaki Terumune, who declared him his heir and next leader of the Kurohabaki Clan instead of Kurohabaki Masamune, the adopted older brother. The decision made Masamune bitter and he wanted to kill both Yamabiko and Terumune in order to become the leader. Terumune send Yamabiko away to Shikoku with his guardian Kojūrō and Amon, being afraid that Masamune might harm his little brother. After this, Terumune was vanquished and banished by Masamune. Yamabiko, Kojūrō and Amon almost return back to the Clan due to Masamune's lie, but Kihē warns them about Masamune's trap. Yamabiko is then attacked by Masamune's assassins (Shikkoku, Gekka and Kurogane), but he is rescued by Orion and the puppies quickly become friends. Yamabiko returns to Shikoku and fights Kamakiri's sons army which attacks his territory. Orion's army comes to help Yamabiko's one and Yamabiko later joins Orion's pack after hearing about his father's death. In the last battle kept in Ōu, Yamabiko is cornered by Masamune, but he is saved by Rigel who jumps in to protect him. Later Masamune slashes his throat, but the puppy survives. After Masamune and Kojūrō's deaths, Yamabiko decides to return back to Shikoku. Ginga: The Last Wars Yamabiko arrives in the Akame Mountains with some of his followers to greet Orion after six months. After a short reunion, Akame arrives, bloodied and exhausted to tell them that the son of Akakabuto, Monsoon, has attacked Ou and everyone is in grave danger. Yamabiko agrees to help out and tells Orion to gather forces whilst he returns home to gather his pack along with more reinforcements. Returning home, Yamabiko gathers his pack as promised and makes his way to Ou, meeting up with Akame after he has recovered. Soon, the large group meets up with Andy who takes them to Orion and Bon. Their reunion is short lived when they hear the sounds of fighting coming from the nearby forest. Yamabiko's group and Sasuke curse the bad weather, with Yamabiko saying a pet dog like Sasuke isn't used to getting so wet. Sasuke jokes he likes being wild and the group hear that Orion has returned. Sometime later, a flood causes a wounded Ken to be washed into a river and the Ou army go to the location to find and save him. They each keep a watchful eye on the raging river, as Kawasemi dives in to find him. Ken is saved and cared for by the army. Yamabiko heads off to aid Orion in the fight against Monsoon and orders his pack to attack the giant bear after he injures Akame and loses an eye and finger to the ninja dog. Monsoon whips his arm backwards, swatting Yamabiko into the trees, causing him to lose consciousness. Yamabiko regain consciousness in the tree and hit Monsoon's red hair. Orion tell him to get out of woods. As Yamabiko avoids the Battouga, he sees that Orion's attack didn't work and he falls to the ground as passes out. So he ask Sirius to take Orion and run but when Sirius believes he can still reason with Monsoon, the Kai Ken takes it upon myself to get the red akita to safety. While trying to flee with Orion he sees Monsoon heading straight for Sirius. Trivia Yamabiko's name literally means "mountain boy." In a Japanese tale, there is a spirit that was known to live in the mountains and echo back any words and sound it heard, creating the phenomenon we know today. Some depictions show it as some sort of canine. Photo Gallery See more pictures in Yamabiko (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Males Category:Kai Ken Category:Dogs Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Scar Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers